


completed

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander wakes up in John's bed, tangled in his boyfriends' arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	completed

Alexander wakes up in John’s bed, tangled in his boyfriends’ arms.

He relaxes in the shared warmth for a few minutes, then turns and starts climbing over John and out of bed - he doesn’t really want to, but there are things he promised he’d do and Alexander doesn’t want to keep Aaron waiting for hours while he cuddles with John and Lafayette, as nice as that sounds.

“Alex, I get that your sense of temperature is completely fucked, but it’s way too cold for this shit.” John sounds very insistent for someone who’s still half-asleep.

“I have stuff to do. Burr’s waiting.” It sounds like an excuse, even to Alexander.

Lafayette twists around Alexander. “Is Aaron burr more important to you than we are,  mon amour?”

That’s not fair and they both know it, but it’s enough. Alexander lets John pull him back down into the bed, lets Lafayette tangle long fingers in his hair. “Fine, I’ll stay. Burr can wait. But one of you two needs to text him.”

Lafayette scrambles to find his phone before John can (Alexander  whines at the loss of the hands in his hair). “‘Laurens and I have kidnapped our boyfriend. We do not regret to inform you that he will most likely be unavailable until noon. Sincerely, Gilbert Marquis de Lafayette.’ How does that sound?”

Alexander says  “Noon? It’s eight thirty!” at exactly the same time as John says  “Sincerely? It’s a  text.”

Lafayette ignores them both and hits send. “Yes,  mon amour, noon. So you have time to take a shower -”

“With us,” John adds. “To save water.”

“- and write a novel before you leave.”

Alexander laughs and pulls first Lafayette, then John, over to kiss them. “Have I mentioned in the last three minutes how much I love you two?” he asks, and kisses John again before he can answer.


End file.
